A walk-behind work machine has an operating handle for the operator to steer while walking, and travels under motor power or manpower. In some formats of a walk-behind work machine, the operating handle can be folded from a usage position to a storage position. If a foldable operating handle is employed, folding the operating handle allows the space occupied by the entire walk-behind work machine to be reduced. Little space is therefore needed when transporting or storing the walk-behind work machine. An example of a lawnmower that is a walk-behind work machine of the foldable-handle format is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. 01-121320 (JP-U H01-121320 A).
In the walk-behind lawnmower of JP-U H01-121320 A, the operating handle can fold about a first linking pin with respect to a handle-attachment part of the work-machine body from a usage position to a storage position. The operating handle can be locked in the usage position by a second linking pin. The handle-attachment part and the operating handle have first and second fitting holes into which the first and second linking pins respectively fit.
It shall be apparent that gaps are present between the first linking pin and the first fitting hole, and between the second linking pin and the second fitting hole. The first and second linking pins can therefore be readily inserted into and retracted from the first and second fitting holes. However, such gaps are disadvantageous as concerns limiting relative vibration (wobbling, rattling) of the operating handle with respect to the handle-attachment part. Accordingly, there is scope for improvement in keeping the operating handle in a stably locked state in relation to the handle-attachment part when the operating handle is locked in the usage position.